


Predatory Desires

by knightwave (April_H)



Category: Forever Knight
Genre: M/M, Vampire Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-25
Updated: 2012-02-25
Packaged: 2017-10-31 17:28:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/346616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/April_H/pseuds/knightwave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What does it take to rouse Nicholas' desire?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Predatory Desires

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn’t resist Stormborn’s request to tackle this delightful scenario, so here’s my take on the knife/alley challenge.

  

The sounds of a scuffle echoed off the walls of the narrow alley, mingling with a low, threatening sound much like a tiger growling. When a louder snarl rumbled out a moment later, followed by a careening garbage can lid rolling wildly out of the inky blackness, the sparse late night crowd stopped their habitual sauntering of 'Strip Boulevard' and focused on the alley.

Gathering within the pale circle of light cast by the corner's street lamp, the small crowd suddenly surged back as a large, well-muscled man hurtled toward them, landing on his back on the sidewalk. He sprang to his feet and dropped into a defensive pose, one hand snaking toward his back pocket as the other hand dragged across his nose, smearing a trail of blood across his scarred cheek. The calm emergence of a second man from the dark alley, his long, black leather coat flowing around him like a mantle, silenced the murmuring, nervous crowd, ensuring everyone heard the 'snick' of a knife snapping open. The long, silver blade softly glistened in the wan light as its nervous owner continuously rolled the smooth handle round and round in his hand.

"Come on, Richard. Give it up." Power radiated from the deep baritone voice, as the handsome blond man stopped his advance at the mouth of the alley and eyed the gathering crowd. _Not good_ he considered, uneasy about his quarry's actions around the pedestrians.

To the fascinated crowd, this determined challenger displayed total assurance, not to mention authority. Most of the crowd worked this part of town regularly, so both players in this little drama were known. What held them was the uncertainty of how this standoff between Detective Nicholas Knight and the perp would play out. Richard, 'The Snake', Huffman wasn't any pushover. Most of the crowd knew his reputation for violence and murder; a few knew from first-hand experience that reputation was genuinely warranted.

"I ain't goin, cop!" The hired muscle sneered as he circled away, trying to work his way back toward the darkness -- away from the crowd -- and away from Knight. "You push me, we'll find out if you're as good as they say!"

With that statement, Huffman made a lunge at Nick then spun around and pulled one of the curious spectators from the crowd. Recognizing his victim, Snake jerked the young runaway close and laid the knife across the boy's collarbone, the dim light winking off the blade. "Now what's it gonna be, cop?"

"No! Let go!" Chaz screamed and tried to wiggle free, his fear palpable to the crowd.

"Shut up, whore!" Richard snarled, tightening his grip.

Nick quickly spoke up, trying to calm the boy before he enraged Huffman. "It's okay, Chaz. Calm down. It'll be okay."

"Yeah, go ahead and tell him that, cop," Snake taunted, edging slowly away from Nick. "We'll just see how 'okay' he's going to be if you meddle in my business anymore tonight!"

Responding to a curt gesture from Snake, the crowd parted, opening for his escape. With a nervous eye on the crowd and Knight, Huffman cautiously backed down the street, dragging his young hostage with him.

"Break it up, everyone! Stay out of the way!" Nick ordered as he carefully followed. He didn't want any innocents turning up dead, particularly the hostage.

  

Lucien LaCroix had just arrived home and was sipping on a glass of something dark red and thick when an intense wave of emotion flowed over him. "Hmmm," he murmured as he closed his eyes to savor the delicious feelings coming from his favorite child. A slow, predatory smile graced his lips. "So... Nicholas is hunting." He placed the half-empty glass on the mantel of the massive fireplace and turned to face the exquisitely decorated reading room/ library. The smile grew larger. "And he's enjoying it. Good." A soft breeze filled the space the tall form had occupied only a second before.

  

Huffman dragged his feebly struggling hostage deeper into the darkness. He was sure he had lost his pursuer. He was very good at this, after all. "Please..." whispered a small, frightened voice from beside him. A vicious grin grew as he considered his next course of action. Maybe he **did** have some time for a little fun.

"Let me go," Chaz pleaded, then unintentionally cried out when Hoffman spun him roughly around and gave him a lewd once-over. A low groan of pain bubbled out of the young man moments later as he was slammed against the wall of the alley. A hard body pressed against him as his tormenter towered over him.

"Now, what am I going to do with you?" Snake teased, as he ran the point of his blade randomly under the tense chin of his current plaything. 

"You might consider letting him go." The voice casually sounded from the surrounding darkness, echoing through the dank alley. Spinning around, Huffman clamped his left hand onto the boy's shoulder and wildly looked around.

Several overflowing garbage cans were lined against each side of the narrow, shadowed side street. A small trickle of water ran sluggishly down the center of the asphalt, heading for the storm drain located at the corner. The only sounds heard were the frightened panting of Chaz and the faint squeal from a rat as a yellow striped alley cat concluded his hunt with a kill.

"Who are you?" the burly thug yelled, bluffing passed his fear. Brandishing his blade, Snake demanded, his voice growing angrier, "Where are you?"

An abrupt wisp of air blew passed the nervous criminal, immediately followed by a powerful grip circling his left wrist as the solid form of Detective Knight suddenly materialized behind Chaz. Surprised, Snake flinched back, but stubbornly refused to unhand his hostage. He grunted in pain when the detective forced the issue by tightening his grip.

"Arrgghh!" Huffman exclaimed and released his tight clench on the boy. The thug staggered a half step back, shaking his aching wrist and hand. _Impossible! How did Knight do that!_ He moved so fast...and his strength!

The first tinge of despair surfaced in Snake as he watched his hostage scramble down the alley, disappearing from sight.

  

Nick could feel his beast clashing against his will, wanting loose. Stalking the pair of humans through the back alleys had stirred similar memories of hunts long past. He had enjoyed it more than he was willing to admit. Now, in close proximity to these two humans, very old and powerful instincts were surging forward. He could feel the vampire's heat trying to bloom, turning his usual blue eyes flaming crimson laced with gold. With a supreme effort, he forced the vampire down, exerting his will on the beast. Since he couldn't tame the animal inside, he was determined to control it.

With his immediate battle won, Nick brought his full attention back to the drama at hand. He gave Chaz a careful shove once Huffman released his grip, propelling the teen-ager out of harm's way. The young man stumbled briefly then scurried away, disappearing around the corner to safety.

"When will you learn, Richard. I warned you about working my precinct," Nick stated, his voice sliding into the vampire's deep baritone as he abruptly reached for Huffman's arm again. Taking a firm hold, Nick began to pull the unwilling man to him, when he saw the knife spearing toward him. Only his vampiric reflexes saved him from harm as he sidestepped the slash. "Damn it, don't make me hurt you!" he snarled roughly, annoyed.

Suddenly, he froze as a strong presence enveloped him, distracting in its intensity. His blood sang in answer to the familial touch and the vampire within rushed forward again. In his struggle to subdue his internal beast, Nick failed to see the knife in its return arc.

  

Richard felt his panic rising when Knight easily recaptured his wrist. He blindly lashed out, only to miss his mark. _How did the cop dodge that?_ The big man groaned in dismay. "Shit," he muttered, noting Knight's rising anger; if he was lucky, serving 10 to 15 years in jail would be all he'd endure out of this encounter.

Snake pulled against the tight grip encircling his wrist, but with little results. He suddenly felt the detective freeze and glanced at his face. Knight was staring off into space, oblivious to his surroundings. In a last desperate attempt at freedom, Huffman plunged the long blade through the breast of Knight's black coat into the detective's chest.

A surprised whoof of air wheezed from Nick as the blade entered his body. _Stupid, Nick! You know better. Never take your attention from your prey!_ Nick silently chided himself as a burning sensation began to grow in his chest. He staggered slightly and his grip loosened on the perp's wrist, then released altogether when Snake reared back and planted the sharp, long bladed stiletto back into his chest, burying it clean to the hilt.

  

Huffman stepped back as the blond detective collapsed against the wall, a grimace of pain clearly etched upon his handsome face. He waited for Knight to take his last breath, watching Nick slowly slide to the ground and smiled, knowing that his aim had been true. He had pierced a lung and possibly even the cop's heart on that last thrust. He could wait -- particularly since he was determined to get his blade back.

Huffman's face twisted into an ugly sneer as he watched Knight breathe his last. Fearing an ambush, he toed the detective roughly. The cop continued to limply lie at his feet, not responding to the hard kick. Feeling confident that Knight was dead, he quickly bent down and jerked the blade loose, whispering tenderly as he caressed the blade during its cleaning, "We got another one, baby."

A low, deadly rumble purred from behind Richard. Whirling round, his mouth fell open as he saw the red-eyed, fanged apparition standing a mere arm's length away from him.

"What...what..."

With a snarling roar, LaCroix wrapped his fist around Snake's right hand, effectively neutralizing the stiletto's potential for mischief. The tall vampire pulled the man close and bent his head to the side. "I think you chose the wrong prey tonight. Now, you are **dinner**." With that, he buried his fangs in the hot flesh and began to feed.

  

Red, hot, and pulsing -- the crimson desire pounded incessantly, smothering him in its need. He felt a savage vibration approach, then sweep over him as the deep-timbred growl rumbled out of his throat. His eyes opened upon a field of scarlet as the beast's screams echoed hollowly throughout his body.

The fiery pain that Nick last remembered throbbing steadily in his chest was a minor annoyance compared to the steady, burning ache that now consumed his entire body. The compulsion to feed hammered against his will, forcing him to stir. However, the strength needed to rise was absent, having earlier drained from his body onto the alley floor in a large, red puddle.

"Good. You have awakened," purred a mesmerizing, deep voice from the shadows.

The wounded vampire snarled at the sudden intrusion, his inner demon surging forth in defense of his depleted condition. The red haze overlaying his vision detected the body approaching while his senses sang in anticipation of the approaching blood: familial blood.

"Where am I?" The resonance of his voice loudly declared just how close to the surface his beast really was. Nick let his head drop back to the mattress, fatigue pulling at him almost as strongly as the hunger. He clamped down on his instincts, though he couldn't prevent the growl that reverberated from him, as he demanded, "Why...?"

"Why what, Nicholas? Why rescue you? I would think the answer to that is obvious," LaCroix replied as he settled onto the edge of the bed. He felt a delicious thrill course through him at the sight and scent of his son. Leaning closer, he whispered, "You didn't expect me to leave you in that alley, did you?"

"As to your other question," the elder vampire continued, leaning back to gaze upon his son's face, "You're in my home, or to be precise, my bedroom. It was closer than your loft...not to mention better stocked."

Watching his child absorb the information presented, LaCroix took a quiet breath, savoring the scent that was permeating the room. The aroma of his favorite's blood, which covered a large portion of Nick's clothing, was a terrible tease to LaCroix, nearly triggering the elder vampire's fangs to extend. He allowed a small smile to emerge as a delightfully wicked idea blossomed.

**Snick.**

The noise startled Nick. "What are you doing, LaCroix?" Nick inquired warily as he struggled up on one elbow. The last time he had heard that sound, he had ended up with a blade buried in his chest.

"I'm going to remove your clothes, Nicholas," LaCroix evenly replied, an aura of anticipation briefly skimming across the psychic link connecting master and protégé before the sensation was cut off. At the flare of indignant outrage flooding back from Nicholas, the elder man controlled the urge to smirk at his son's discomfort. "How do you expect me to check your wounds and clean you up, if you're still clothed? Really, Nicholas." This situation was proving to be great fun.

"I expect you to let me care for myself, LaCroix," Nick snarled, his fangs flashing as he snapped his reply. His temper flared as his body's demands continued to press against his reason. "I'm not a child!"

"Then stop acting like one," LaCroix growled back, allowing rein to a small flash of anger in return. "After all..." he continued, his wicked sense of humor rising, "Is there something there," he waved generally toward Nick's torso, "that I haven't seen before?"

A weak laugh spontaneously bubbled out of Nick at this question, breaking the aggressive mood that had been building between the two men. "I can't believe you just said that," he faintly stated and took a staggered, rough breath.

"Lie back, Nicholas." That smooth, deep voice quietly commanded him, filling him with conflicting desires. Nick wanted to resist, but his depleted, damaged body wouldn't co-operate. With little energy available to argue with, the blond vampire settled back against the bed and waited. A brief surge of anxiety flooded him when he saw the glint of the blade angling toward his throat, but it quickly passed. He finally acknowledged to his surprise, that LaCroix wouldn't do him any permanent damage.

Nick closed his eyes and lay perfectly still. He felt a slight tug then a soft ping sounded as the top button of his shirt rolled loose and hit the floor. The blade lightly caressed his skin as his master slowly maneuvered it down his chest until all the buttons were removed from the torn, maroon shirt.

He felt a knot of desire welling up within him. The movement of the knife across his chest was both infuriating and sensual. Nick held his breath in uneasy expectation when LaCroix laid the knife down and reached under him, pulling his shirttail loose. The stimulating sensations swelling within him in anticipation of LaCroix's next move competed with the pain that coursed through him each time he shifted. Nick focused on controlling his rising lust. _As if the hunger wasn't bad enough: add the lust and I'm lost._

  

LaCroix gently spread the silk open, revealing the broad, muscular chest of his child. The two puncture wounds Nicholas had suffered were still visible, though slowly healing. His skin was speckled and streaked with droplets of blood.

" **Cow** won't easily heal a wound this serious," LaCroix softly voiced, carefully checking the injury. He glanced up to briefly gaze at Nicholas' handsome face.

"It'll have to do..." Nick rumbled in reply, his tone of voice hinting at his opinion of the rancid fluid he usually consumed.

"No, it doesn't," LaCroix insisted, interrupting. He was aware of the hungry, intense stare Nicholas was training on him.

Returning his attention to the pale chest before him, the elder vampire lightly ran his right hand across Nick's breast; his fingertips delicately brushing against one nipple as they crossed the blood splattered skin. Nicholas took a quick breath in response to the gentle, amorous touch, then grimaced as his movement stressed his injury.

Bringing his fingers up to his mouth, LaCroix inhaled deeply before he sucked each finger clean. His eyes closed in ecstasy when his son's blood hit his tongue. The taste sent waves of wanton desire exploding through him. Expecting a growl of annoyance from Nicholas at his actions, the ancient opened his eyes in surprise when he heard a soft groan of pleasure escape from the body next to him.

His desire rising, LaCroix bent down and began to carefully lick the splatters of blood off Nick's body. He 'accidentally' grazed both nipples before moving his talented mouth toward the hollow of his son's neck.

  

Nicholas weakly pushed against his master's chest with his hands. "Don't. Please, LaCroix," Nick entreated. He wasn't ready to give into the desires his body was demanding of him -- or to supply the reactions that LaCroix wanted. There had to be another way.

Suddenly, his wrists were seized in a tight grip and pinned on either side of his head. Grimacing, Nick shut his eyes, trying to master the waves of pain that burned through his chest at the sudden movement. He felt LaCroix slowly lean over him, until their lips almost brushed. "Do you have the strength...the will... or the desire to thwart me, Nicholas?" the elder vampire whispered seductively.

His master's scent was maddening, causing all thought to cease as his hunger and lust flared wildly out of control. "No, no," Nick moaned, his voice subdued as he valiantly struggled with himself.

LaCroix leaned closer and lightly ran his tongue against his son's lips before gently trailing the caress across the strong jaw to his throat. "Do you really **know** what you want, Nicholas?" he murmured, teasing his child with light oral touches along the side of his face and neck. Kissing and nibbling his way back to Nicholas' mouth, he almost smiled when his son threw himself into the kiss, his ardor stretching their link wide open.

The HUNGER was devouring all rational thought as the two vampires, so intricately bound together retreated from their kiss. LaCroix knew an escalating firestorm was screaming through Nicholas; he was unprepared when it abruptly surged across their unfettered link. The savage, ravenous fire of Nicholas' appetites speared through him, stoking an answering inferno. A deep, resonant growl filled the room as the blaze of passion consumed them, hurling father and son back together in a voracious, violent kiss.

LaCroix' insatiable appetite for this particular child struggled for expression as the taste and scent of his favorite filled him. He felt a trembling hand graze his throat, then a slight pull on his shirt as Nicholas opened his collar, exposing his pale skin to his son's eager touch.

Soft lips demanding attention drew LaCroix deeper into the kiss; tongues wrestled for dominance as both spiraled deeper into passion. However, old habits asserted themselves as ancient disciplines rose, bringing the elder vampire into control. With a soft groan of unfulfilled desire, he broke free of the kiss, forcing his body under some pretence of restraint.

"No!" Nicholas snarled, straining against LaCroix's iron grip, needing more.

"Shhh, be calm, my amorous son. We will both obtain that which we desire...presently." He continued to whisper soothing sounds, waiting for the younger man to regain a measure of control. When Nicholas had quieted, LaCroix released his hold on his son's wrists and sat back on the bed. He let his right hand lightly trail down the younger man's body, until it closed on his child's hip, loath to lose physical contact.

  

Running on pure instinct, Nick seductively curled against his sire's leg, as graceful and deadly as a jungle cat. Though fatigue pulled heavily upon him, the need to taste, to possess, to feed drove him on. He raised a shaky hand to lightly stroke against the silk covering LaCroix's chest, teasing his master as he brushed the smooth material against his sire's skin. "LaCroix..." Nick purred, his voice low and sultry.

LaCroix slid his hand along Nick's ribcage, delighting in the dual feelings of his favorite's skin flowing smoothly under his fingers as the open silk shirt brushed against the back of his hand. The smell, the presence of his son was proving to be a delicious tease, provoking centuries old desires to rise in the old vampire, along with a tantalizing longing to plunge into the fiery heat cascading from Nicholas. The elder mentally touched their link, sampling a portion of the torrent that was coursing between them. The overpowering need, the fervor waiting there was addictive. With a heartfelt sigh, LaCroix reined in his lust -- for the present. Nick's depleted condition must be dealt with before any other hunger could be satisfied.

LaCroix reached down and gently stroked the tense, handsome face. Trailing his fingers across the familiar features, he firmly grasped his son's chin, demanding his attention.

Nick froze, his attention wrenched away from the demands of his body to center on LaCroix.

"You need to feed."

"I need what **you** can provide, LaCroix." Twin orbs of ethereal fire fastened onto the strong visage, striving to draw the ancient into his predacious desire.

A slow smile crossed LaCroix's face. "I want this encounter to last, Nicholas. That means you need to feed." His expression darkened when he glanced at the nearby bottle sitting on the bedside table. He had planned to bring several fresh bottles up from the cellar, but Nicholas had awakened sooner than he'd expected. Reaching for the bottle, he scowled at its lightness. The half bottle of blood would barely give his child the energy to rise -- anything more strenuous would be impossible. He would have to retrieve more sustenance for them both.

Pulling his son upright, LaCroix helped Nick to lean against the bed's headboard. "I want you to drink this while I retrieve more. Do you understand, Nicholas?" LaCroix grasped his child's chin again, trying to recapture his attention. Nick pulled his hungry gaze from his master's throat to the clear blue of his eyes. "Did you hear me, Nicholas?"

"Yes, I heard. You want me to drink." Nick's gaze returned to the long line of the elder man's neck.

LaCroix released Nicholas, leaned down for another kiss, and found himself wrapped once more in a tempest of emotion. Nick wrapped his arms around LaCroix' neck, trying to pull him closer. The two men deepened the kiss, with Nick thrusting his open mouth harder onto LaCroix'. The scent of his father filled him until he was surrounded -- embraced by it. With a deep growl, he pulled LaCroix's lower lip into his mouth and bit down, piercing the flesh with a sharp fang. The rich, overpowering blood dripped into his mouth until LaCroix jerked back, growling in turn.

"Demon child!" LaCroix exclaimed, his pleasure at Nicholas's actions expressed in his voice. Running his tongue across the swiftly healing bite, he licked the remains of his blood from his lips. "Finish this, mon protégé impassionne'," he declared, thrusting the green bottle into Nick's hands. Rising, he swiftly left the room. The sooner he accomplished his task, the sooner he would sample the delights that only Nicholas could provide.

 

Nick sagged against the headboard once LaCroix had left, tired and hungry. The erotic surge that had sustained him moments before dampened as a swift, intense pain lanced through his stomach, prodding him to feed. Raising the bottle to drink, he briefly licked his lips only to have the tang of LaCroix' blood bursting across his tongue. His hunger rose sharply with the taste and he quickly drained the bottle, missing most of the fleeting impressions that permeated the mortal elixir. The small spattering of human blood mixed with the mouthful he had taken from LaCroix, flooded his senses with a heady euphoria, supplying his body with enough energy to move, to actively seek out more of the life giving fluid.

He had to have more. He had to have it now!

~~~~~~~~~~

The dark hallway seemed to go on indefinitely before it opened onto a graceful staircase. Heading downstairs, Nicholas continued to move from shadow to shadow, pausing to rest when he tired, silently stalking through the house as he following his instincts in his quest for more of the sanguineous ambrosia he had consumed earlier.

Nick slipped through the front foyer, flinching away from the large living room. He could sense the deadly sun as it struck against that side of the residence, though the room was tightly shielded against the day. Following his senses, he plunged deeper into the bowels of the house.

The blond vampire stopped at a junction near the rear of LaCroix' home. Two closed doors led off to the right: to his left, an open doorway led down to the basement while an open archway faced him. As Nick raised his head to scent the air, his eye color swept from gold to crimson and he bared his fangs in a silent snarl. Two tantalizing odors had reached him -- one coming from somewhere ahead and the other from the basement. Both were tempting; both caused the beast within to roar to the fore. Any restraining thoughts were quickly washed away as his hunger seized total control over his actions, turning him into a willing, competent predator.

~~~~~~~~~~~

The small-framed man slipped through the back door and turned to drag the box of supplies into the silent kitchen. He was running late! He should have finished with these chores and been on the road hours ago. "Mister L. would have a cow if he knew," Sammy grumbled.

The young man had originally been hired by CERK to do errands for the Nightcrawler. When the elder vampire had discovered just how trustworthy and closed mouth Sammy could be, LaCroix hired him full time.

Sammy hurried back through the door, reappearing a few minutes later with a large handful of laundered clothes. He slammed the door closed with his foot, shutting out the brilliant patch of mid-morning sunlight. Laying the wrapped clothing across the large island in the middle of the room, Sammy turned and picked up the heavy box. "I don't know what's in this thing, but it weighs a ton," he panted as he staggered across the kitchen and into the pantry.

*****************

LaCroix turned away from the extensive wine rack and settled the last bottle into a crate sitting on the floor. _Some of my best vintage... I hope he appreciates them._ LaCroix silently considered. Hopefully, the bottles would compose the first of many pleasurable courses to be consumed through the day.

A sense of something: a slight sound or the tease of a scent caused LaCroix to straighten to his full height. Something was not right! He felt a brief flash of erotic delight from Nicholas. The elder vampire concentrated on the link connecting him to his wayward child, allowing the impressions streaming through the unusually wide-open link to fill him. Violent, hungry waves scalded across his nerves as his protege's ravenous needs washed through him. His son was stalking someone. In fact, he was about to make a kill! Brows furrowed in frustrated worry, the elder began to turn toward the open door of the basement when 180 pounds of starving vampire collided against him. Long, deadly white fangs dove for his throat as a deep-timbred growl rumbled from Nicholas's chest.

 

Crimson fire flooded him as his fangs sank into his prey. _Hungry!_ Nick felt strong hands grasp him. He dug his fangs in deeper, fearful of losing contact. After a couple of mouthfuls, he felt his fangs ripping through flesh as he was pushed away. Nick began to struggle wildly, his lips pulled back to reveal a bloody visage as his rage filled snarls echoed in the room.

A dark green bottle was forced against his lips and the vibrant human blood poured out, splashing across his face and into his mouth. He desperately reached for the bottle, both hands locking around the cool glass. Crimson eyes drooped in euphoric rapture as he began to fervently feed. The hungry young vampire hardly noticed when two strong hands pulled him against a firm, tall form. Arms securely cradled him as he sank into his feeding.

  

Several glutinous gulps emptied the first bottle, only to have it quickly replaced with another. That one also was rapidly devoured only to have a third appear.

The sensations and images that filled him when the blood splashed across his tongue rushed by incoherently, so great was his need. With the third bottle, his drinking slowed, allowing him to filter a few sensations from the life-giving fluid. An orchestra playing, the ocean lapping against skin, and shiny, raven black, shoulder length hair blown back from a petite oval face briefly flashed through his mind before the bottle was wrenched away from his grasp.

"No! Give it back," Nick growled, hunger making the vampire more vicious and dangerous than was usual.

"That's enough for now," LaCroix's smooth, sultry voice soothed, while he set the bottle back in the crate. "There are additional ways to satisfy your hunger, Nicholas, other than from a bottle."

That seductive voice wound its way through him, touching answering chords of wanton desire that could finally be acknowledged now that his ravenous hunger had been dulled.

  

Nick pulled his father closer, desperately wanting to feel hands stroking against his skin. A whispering voice began murmuring in his mind, telling him to slow down, to think about what he was doing, but he savagely crushed it. He wanted this! He needed this!

Nick moaned hoarsely when one strong hand grasped his right shoulder, holding him still. He could feel LaCroix' other hand under his shirt, moving slowly, tantalizingly across his ribs. Fingertips ghosted lightly up and down his back, sending a lightning charge of hedonic impulses rushing through his body. The tactual sensations flooded his mind, filled an unrestrained yearning for physical contact that he had ruthlessly suppressed during this latest attempt to obtain a cure.

He smiled slyly at his master, letting the stimulating sensations surge through him. Locking his amber flecked blue eyes to LaCroix' glacier gaze, Nick raised his hands to his lover's shirt and violently ripped it open. A glimmer of a smile crossed the elder's face when he heard the soft ping of buttons hitting the floor.

"Turn about is fair play," Nick teased, his voice low and rough with desire. "After all, you've already helped me with my shirt."

"True. Do you need any more help, Nicholas?"

Nick stepped closer, straddling his maker's leg, making sure the swelling hardness evident in his jeans rubbed seductively against his sire's thigh. "What do you think, LaCroix?" His sly smile grew when an answering hardness grazed against his leg.

Nick gasped suddenly; his eyes closing in ecstasy when he felt the hand that had been coursing across his back dip lower and firmly grasp his ass. LaCroix' other hand slowly stroked down his chest, stopping for a moment to tease one nipple into an aching mound before continuing onward. With a calculated pull, Nick felt his belt jerked loose from the buckle.

LaCroix leaned closer to Nick's face and purred, "I think we need to go back upstairs. Fucking on cold stone floors went out several centuries ago."

The answering growl was all the acquiescence needed. Sweeping the crate of bottles up under one arm, LaCroix wrapped his other arm around his life's love and sped upstairs.

  

LaCroix appeared in his bedroom with Nick clasped tightly in his grasp. The elder vampire stepped away from his son and dropped the crate of bottles on the nearby bar. Suddenly, Nick grabbed his arm and roughly propelled them both against the wall, driving a surprised exhale from the patriarch as his back struck the hard surface.

A hungry mouth grazed LaCroix' cheek, laying wet, raptorial kisses across the stolid face, while a hard, muscular body leaned against him, holding him securely pinned between Nick and the wall. Soft, insistent lips returned to the ancient's mouth, demanding his full attention. Tongues entwined provoking a duel for dominance as father and son tasted each other. Their need soared, causing a frantic desire to grow between them. It had been so long...

Breaking from their tight embrace, ice blue irises shifted to shimmering gold while LaCroix gazed lovingly at the handsome face framing blazing sanguine orbs. "LaCroix..." Nicholas softly uttered, his deep baritone dropping into a ravening growl on the last syllable. The unwavering stare was intensely provocative and an exceedingly hard spike of lust flared through Nicholas, prompting LaCroix to reach out and frame his beloved's face.

"Easy," LaCroix soothed, silently urging his own body to behave while he attempted to calm his lusty child. "We have the entire day, mon coeur, to enjoy ourselves." Nick opened his mouth to respond; instead, a deep moan ground out as LaCroix ran his hands down his lover's neck until they slipped under the open shirt. Those same strong hands stroked gently across Nicholas' shoulders, urging the silk to slide down ahead of the feather light caresses that traveled down the young Belgian's biceps.

A soft growl rasped from LaCroix as his gaze followed his hands. With the room's wan light illuminating them both, the ancient visually consumed the pale, firm body as his fingers ghosted across alabaster skin. After all the centuries together, he had never grown tired of watching this sensual creature he had created.

Glancing up, a slow, half smile formed on his face. "You can't escape your needs indefinitely, mon fils," he breathed. It was thrilling to see his child completely absorbed in sensation. Nicholas stood silent and still, his body tensed, with his head slightly tilted back and his eyes mere slits as he feasted on the tactile impressions racing across his body and through his mind. LaCroix had despaired of ever seeing Nicholas willing to approach this side of his nature again.

Not one to lose an advantage, LaCroix let his fingers slide downward, lightly kneading each breast before he dipped lower to tease the skin at his son's waist. Eager digits slipped inside the waistband and unfastened Nicholas' pants. Coaxing the material downward, the elder trusted gravity to aid him and reached for the final barrier of silky cloth, which covered his ultimate goal.

"Oh yeah, LaCroix... More, I need more."

Smiling at Nicholas' lasciviousness, LaCroix murmured, "As you wish, Nicholas."

  

After ridding himself of the cloth clinging to his legs, Nick stood frozen in place, bombarded by sensations arising from his master's touch. Tingling waves coursed across his nerves, mingling with his highly sensitized state of mind. Pleasurable waves quickly swelled, exploding into sharp, almost painful shards of lust as a firm, gentle touch brushed against his groin, stroking down his painfully hard shaft.

With a guttural growl, he grabbed LaCroix' open shirt and jerked. "No more play. I want it now," he ground out, needing to **feel** his father, craving the release his body was screaming for.

He grabbed for the elder's belt, ripping the tailored trousers in his haste. Working the torn material open, the younger vampire firmly grasped his master's swelling cock in one hand, the other steadily pulled against the nape of LaCroix' neck, urging his sire toward the bed. LaCroix' velvet timbred voice murmured encouragement, weaving through the lust, fueling Nick further.

  

Reaching the bed, LaCroix shed his clothing, his eyes glittering feverishly: blue ice laced with bronze. "I have waited a long time, mon desir." Growling in response, Nick grabbed the other's biceps and pulled, accepting the welcome weight as LaCroix tumbled onto him. A moan of delight mingled with a soft grunt as the elder settled onto his son.

Nick wiggled under his father until he felt their groins press together. An abrupt gasp of pleasure escaped him and his body involuntarily struggled against the strong sensations bolting through him when teeth and soft lips started to play against the skin under his right ear.

A low snarl issued from the younger man, swiftly growing to an unrestrained roar. This incessant teasing was going to stop! Nick grabbed his sire's shoulders and heaved, forcing both men into motion. He continued pushing until he lay atop his maker, gazing down upon LaCroix. Rising to his knees, he shoved his master's legs apart and moved closer, his cock oozing pre-seminal fluid down its upturned length.

An intense crimson wave crashed through Nick as his gaze locked with LaCroix'. There would be no more play: just the building ecstasy leading to release, and then the blood that would renew the bonds that tied them together - forever.

"Do it, Nicholas. You need this. You want this," LaCroix hissed. Their link throbbed with the chevalier's exigency. Recognizing the end result of this coupling, LaCroix buried his tendency to fight his son. What he would gain was more than worth his submitting to Nicholas's dominant display.

Thighs brushed against firm, slender hips, ready to clamp tightly in preparation of anticipated pain. Proud, hard flesh brushed against the tight circle of muscles, then in a swift violent motion penetration began, pushing steadily, ruthlessly inward.

 

"Merde, Nicola..." The pain sullenly burned through LaCroix as his flesh tried to adjust to Nicholas' size and voraciousness. He willed his body to relax, letting instinct direct his actions and began to move in concert with Nicholas. Pleasure mingled with the pain, swiftly drowning every other sensation.

He watched his son, balanced on the precipice, fighting his need for fulfillment with his desire to experience all. He could feel his orgasm approaching as Nicholas continued to thrust, driving them both to ecstasy. The sensations were phenomenal.

  

Nick was drowning in pleasure. The feelings, the passion swept through him, each wave bigger and stronger than the last. He closed his eyes, listening to the mounting waves of impressions and pleasure that echoed through the link from LaCroix. Their need wove together, becoming one, blazing into a tremendous hunger that must be quenched!

Both men opened their mouths to expose long, white fangs; two bodies tensed in desperate need, then arched forward, aiming for the other's throat. One voice briefly screamed before skin and muscle and blood muted all other sounds. Ecstasy! Father and son convulsed with pleasure; Nick filling his lover's body as LaCroix coated the skin between them with pinkish-white semen.

The blood flowed between them, burning brightly with desire, with obsession, with love. In a brief, lucid moment, Nick realized both vampires would have much to face and consider then the blood's call dragged him under again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

LaCroix gasped as his fangs pulled free from Nick's neck. He took a deep breath and relaxed, enjoying the lingering taste in his mouth and the weight lying stretched out in his arms. The waves of exquisite passion were gradually fading from his mind, leaving a faint echo, which would eventually vanish.

He could feel Nicholas as his son continued to slowly sip from his neck. His child was still deeply submersed, experiencing all the sensations that lived within the blood. A sudden impulse surfaced - one he chose to act upon. "Mon coeur," he purred and tightened his arms around his favorite.

  

Arms squeezed back, though Nick didn't release his bite. He was slowly pulling out of the blood's strong influence, basking in the flood of impressions that permeated his master's essence. His nerves tingled pleasantly as his body relished the vibrating aftermath of his orgasm.

Retracting his fangs, Nick laid his head on LaCroix' shoulder and gently gave him another squeeze. Fatigue washed over him, demanding attention. _Just a short nap..._ Nick silently promised himself, unable to prevent sleep from stealing over him. He sighed softly, "Thank you, LaCroix," as he closed his eyes, surrendering to his exhaustion.

"You're most welcome, Nicholas." LaCroix leaned his head against Nicholas' unruly blond curls, sheltering the younger man as he quickly dropped into a deep slumber. The link was still open between them, allowing the elder to survey his son's condition. He was pleased to note a general strengthening as the fresh vampire blood worked to replenish his child's body.

"Rest, Nicholas. Heal. The day is still young--" A small, seductive smile pulled at his lips. "--Luckily for me." _Anticipation is best savored, not rushed._ With this thought, the smile traveled upward to light his pale colored eyes.

Fin


End file.
